crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Asterisk Eyes
A few years ago some of you may have heard of men with asterisk eyes. If none of you have, let me explain the story. There was a strange email flying across the internet that never said who sent it, the subject was: Beware. This email would have an animated gif of first, the eye with the word beware over it, half a face of someone with these eyes, and a giant smile, finally a full-body of someone with these eyes. This was completely animated, no visiuals of real people. With this gif, there was sound in the background in sink with the animation. The music was a distorted noise. There was also a poem that said: "Beware of the Village in the woods, it has come to see you. Things might not make sense, you will have to make sense of it." The voice was alto, and distorted, as well. Those who saw this most likely deleted it before watching this, or at least finishing the video. Those who did seemed to go crazy for an annonymous reason. After they went crazy they died shortly afterwards.The only way I know all of this was from research. By the way, this is hard to find, mostly since someone always deletes them if they go into too much detail. I have figured out what those details are, so I won't tell you that much. Now the email doesn't exsist. I must warn you all not to recreate these email events, some people don't remember now, and wish to remain in peace. There are some tragic lives out there who lost a loved one to this. If you stumbled across this and I ruined your life for reminding you all about how your friend died, I am sorry. Hopefully I won't get deleted for the same reasons as those who I found this information. I heard about this email from a friend, he told me about how the asterisk eyes killed people, and to not trust those who have them, but he didn't really know about this. He heard in a YouTube video. I was a skeptic at first, until I decided to research. The first things I found were people's accounts on various websites, which didn't have any connection to the event. I eventually found the wording to find them at the end of the page on a search engine I am not famliar with. (I will not give that away for I have been removed before from this information.) The info was mostly from blogs, and cheap websites. I found some info on Myspace, but what could you expect. I found some images that showed how the asterisk eyes looked, but none looked like they were from the same source. Though, I didn't just research this all in one day, it took me months to gather a small amount of information. You see the information lasted for all of two days until it was deleted the next. I tried to save URLs, but the pages didn't exsist. Do we not all hate when information is deleted, never to be recognised of it's exsistence again. Maybe some of you wish to never remember this story. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Beings